Talk State To Me
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Elizabeth has a little trouble winding down sometimes. Smut.
**A/N:** Hello, friends! I'm just really excited about a new episode, and I get _very_ easily... Inspired for this sort of thing. It _is_ 2am, so I apologise for any obvious typos (I just had three goes at this very sentence, with the help of autocorrect). Hopefully it actually reads okay. On another thing, I am working on updating Silence, I'm just slow and not very proficient, so bear with me. I love reviews and comments. Thank you, and goodnight (morning).

* * *

"I just… Sometimes I feel like I'm baby-sitting our damn foreign leaders — _Oh God_ … I mean, I _get_ that it's practically my job to _be_ Americas Next-Top-Diplomat, but… Mmm That feels _good_.

"Hmm."

"I get so _sick_ of having to make everyone play nice — _Ah_ oh my…It's like toddlers that won't share toys!

"Mhmm."

"And don't get me started on _China_ , good luck getting _anything_ from them that doesn't rake a profit on their side-"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Could we maybe _not_ talk about this whilst I'm _inside_ of you?" Henry stopped his movements, raising his brow, a confused grin crossing his features.

She stared back for a moment, pinned beneath his body. They suddenly broke out into a hysterical laughter, doing interesting things to their connected bodies. Despite her best efforts, Elizabeth found it very difficult to wind-down and shut off her racing mind; Henry was usually her cure. He could turn her to mush in approximately four words, but sometimes it was a more challenging feat.

"I'm… Sorry, babe…" She managed between giggles.

"That's okay." He whispered, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, before moving back to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He rolled his hips again, reigniting their arousal. She moaned into his mouth, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Talk _state_ to me…" He smiled against her lips.

"Trade agreements… GDP values…" She spoke intentionally sultry.

"Mmm, oh yeah. That's dirty, baby." He laughed again, biting her lower lip and pulling gently. Henry thrust again, much harder this time, taking her by surprise. She gasped and released a loud squeal, his actions sending a pleasurable ripple through her body.

"I wonder what we can do to get your mind off of such _unpleasant_ thoughts…"

She giggled again, moving her hands to squeeze his backside. "I think _this_ is working." She whispered into his ear, trying to pull him deeper with her hands.

"Hmm, we can do better…" He thrust again. She squeaked in response, taking in a sharp breath.

"Henry. I want… I _need…"_ She was wracking her brain for words, now struggling now to form a thought. Henry had accomplished his task. Now he had a different objective.

"What is it, baby?" He grinned, sinking down and kissing the life out of her again. He moved quicker, but still holding back on her, and she knew it. Henry moved a hand to grip her breast, he squeezed gently, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Her hot breath fanning over his face and her throaty cries made it difficult for him to control himself, he took a steadying breath. He needed to outlast her; He was determined. "Do you want me to _fuck_ you silly?"

" _Please_ …" She whimpered." He obliged, giving her a little more, just enough to make her want to beg. She dug her heels into his backside, desperate to pull him further whilst her nails clawed at him, leaving marks that Henry would definitely be proud of. Henry rolled them, needing a better view of her. She squeaked in surprise as he gripped her hips, helping her to perch on top of him. The new position forced him deeper and she cried out, grinding down on him instinctively, Henry definitely noticed her legs quiver at the new sensation.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Henry murmured, gazing lovingly up at his wife. She tipped her head, staring down at him. Her eyes were glowing and her skin hot and flushed. She smiled shyly, and the tilt of her chin let a curtain of golden hair fall over her eyes. They were still for a moment, and he reached a gentle hand to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her swollen lips. She took his hand in hers, moving it to rest where her heart pounded, and began to rock her hips.

Time seemed to move slow, and every intoxicating shift of her body around his burned into his memory. Her voice thick and laced with desire was one of the most gratifying and intimate sounds; Only he had heard her so vulnerable, so lost in ecstasy, free of inhibition.

" _Henry_." She breathed his name, resting her palms on his chest, leaning down to meet his lips.

"Yeah, baby."

"I need it deeper, _harder_ … _please."_

He smiled and kissed her again, before moving his strong hands to grip her hips. She rested against his chest as he began to thrust upwards, pulling her down simultaneously. She gave as good as she got, grinding and rolling her hips in time with his movements.

They were silent now, the only sounds were that of their laboured breathing, skin making contact and the raw, erotic notes escaping them. He moved slow but with strength and purpose. Henry needed more leverage, he had a job to do, quickly rolling them, pinning her beneath him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, deep and gravelly.

"You want it harder, baby? I'll make sure you wont be able to _walk_ tomorrow" He growled, flashing her a wicked grin, driving into her with everything he had, rocking her body and the bed beneath them. She couldn't contain the desperate cry provoked by his sinful words, and if possible, she flushed a deeper crimson.

Elizabeth couldn't speak, he had taken her words away, only able to respond in a deep, throaty moans. She gripped his hair tight, scraping his scalp with her fingernails. Pulling his hot mouth back to hers, she sacrificed her need for breath for being as close as possible to as he fucked her _just_ right. She was close, he knew by the breathy quality in her voice, her cries coming sharper and more frequently, her muscles tensing around him. He touched her forehead to his, breaking their lips to allow her to breathe for a moment, but he didn't relent in his movements and every hard thrust forced a rush of air from her lungs.

"I want you to come for me. Will you come for me?"

She nodded in response, but it wasn't enough for him. " _Say it_. Tell me you're going to come."

"Oh god. _Henry_. I'm… I'm gonna come!"

"Good girl." He was gripping her hips so tight it was almost painful, but she didn't want him to let go, it only aided in her pleasure.

"I _love_ you _._ " He breathed against her lips, barely audible. It was the final breath that sent her over. She screamed lustfully, her whole body becoming rigid. Bands of muscle bound tight, contracting and releasing with every wave of euphoria. She gripped his shoulder tight, almost drawing blood as she called out to him. Henry was soon to follow, unable to resist her squeezing him so tight, holding him deep inside where he belonged. His own orgasm hit him surprisingly hard, and he cried her name desperately, finally yielding completely to her.

He collapsed over her trembling form, crushing her into the bed beneath her. They panted heavily, trying to recover enough oxygen to prompt the return of rational thought. Henry moved to release her, but Elizabeth held him against her body, not ready to relinquish the moment. She gripped his hair again, pulling him in for a shaky kiss. Her hands quivered as she moved her lips against him, holding his face gently as a single tear of tension rolled down her cheek. He kissed the tear away, rolling off of her and pulling her onto his chest, moving the quilt to cover their cooling bodies.

He took a deep breath. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh it was fine, it was good." She quipped back, turning to give him a dry smile.

He looked back at her, mirroring her expression before they simultaneously erupted into laughter.


End file.
